


Vanhemmuuden vaikeus

by VishCount



Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VishCount/pseuds/VishCount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Kun elämään putkahtaa pieni riiviö, jossa ei tullut mukana edes käyttöohjetta -</p>
<p>Jokelluksen ja avuttomuuden täyteisiä pätkiä siitä, miten lapsi laittaa kahden jätkän elämän sekaisin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Se on sun eiks?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ei kahden jätkän ole tarkoitus kasvattaa lasta. Joten miten on, miksi eteisen lattialta kuitenkin löytyy yksi semmoinen?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiivistetään tämän fikin idea sitten vaikka niin, että kun kerran Mpreg ei todellakaan luonnistu minulta (ei edes luettuna) ja silti päähän pälkähti idea näistä kahdesta lapsen kanssa, niin hankitaan sitten ne lapsen tuomat ongelmat jotenkin muuten. Nauttikaa jätkien (ehkä vähän surkeastakin, koska en osaa) huumorista ja törttöilystä. ♥

_Rauski PoV_

Rappukäytävässä kaikui jonkun vaippahirviön korvia särkevä itku. Mikään, ei yhtään mikään, voinut olla yhtä kamalaa kuin välillä nouseva ja laskeva rääkynä, joka ei tauonnut hetkeksikään ja joka kuulosti vähän väliä puoliksi tukehtumiselta. Ihan kuin mikään tässä maailmassa ei olisi sen pikku riiviön mielestä ollut hyvin, vaikka se aivan varmasti sai eteensä kaiken valmiiksi laitettuna ja aseteltuna. Eikä se elämä siitä enää paljon helpommaksi voinut muuttua; ei se koskaan muuttunut.

Hermo siihen itkuun meni ja Rauski kirosi mielessään jokaisen lisääntymiskykyisen pariskunnan alimpaan helvettiin. Ja ehkä vielä vähän alemmas. 

Mikä järki siinä ylipäätään oli, että ensimmäisenä aina oltiin hankkimassa se muksu, jota ei kuitenkaan osattu hoitaa? Miksi piti välttämättä raahata sairaalasta se rääpäle kiljumaan ja pilaamaan muiden mielenrauha, ennen kuin oli keksinyt jostain sen vaimennusnapin, jolla volat sai käännettyä pois kaakosta? Eikös niissä kuitenkin sellainen nappi ollut, vai? _Ja sit tätä kuunnellaa seuraavat puol vuotta, voi helvetin kuustoista._

Lapset olivat aina olleet Rauskille se ehdoton ei, _ei helvetissä._ Hän ei koskaan aikonut hankkia lapsia, tai ei ainakaan ennen kuin joku saisi vakuutettua hänet niiden välttämättömyydestä tai tarpeellisuudesta. Eikä hän hevillä uskonut kumpaankaan. 

Ja silti hän oli aika varma siitä, että lapsen saadessaan hän ei enää osaisi sanoa ei, ei osaisi sanoa sille rääkyjälle, että se oli tarpeeton. Sen takia lapsen hankkiminen kuulosti vielä kamalammalta kidutukselta: Se tekisi tepposia hänen aivoilleen ja ajattelutavalleen. Se tekisi hänestä jonkun lellivän ääliön, veisi hänen persoonastaan särmän. Ja se olisi suuri menetys. 

Avaimet rapisivat lukossa, ja Rauski oli siinä vaiheessa jo niin kurkkuaan myöten täynnä aiheetonta parkumista, että oli vain valmis lyömään asunnon oven kiinni perässään ja vuoraamaan seinät kaikilla mahdollisilla kämpästä löytyvillä patjoilla ja tyynyillä. Hän syyttäisi joka tapauksessa koko universumia siitä, ettei saanut nukutuksi; että yöt venyivät, vaikka aamut pysyivät paikoillaan. Ei siis vaikuttaisi yhtään jos sängyssä ei olisi patjaa tai sohvalla tyynyjä. 

Oven sulkeminen selän takana ei kuitenkaan vaimentanut itkua, ei edes nimellisesti, se tuntui vain lisäävän sitä. Rauski henkäisi takkinsa kaulukseen pari tarkoin valittua kirosanaa, heitti sen sitten eteisen lähimpään naulakkoon Zappiksen villakangastakin peitoksi ja potki kenkänsä nurkkaan. Symmetrisesti t-asentoon, päällekkäin ja kallelleen, silmää miellyttävästi kaksi senttiä vinoon. Kaikki heidän eteisensä kengät tuntuivat olevan menossa jonnekin ilman omistajiaan. Ihan kuin nekin olisivat tällä hetkellä mieluummin paenneet asunnosta kuin jääneet sinne hetkeksikään puhkomaan olemattomia tärykalvojaan. 

Rauski mulkaisi kenkiään kerran pahasti - _Uskaltakaapa vaa karata_ \- ja pyörähti sitten ympäri kohdatakseen olkkarin sohvan ja ehkä sen päällä löhöävän Zappiksen tai sohvalle unohtuneen kasan pyykkejä tai vaikka vittu pienen sotanorsun sohvatyynyjen väliin käpertyneenä. Mutta ei tätä. _Ei todellakaan tätä._

Tyhjällä lattialla olohuoneen ja eteisen välissä istui Zappis, jalat ristissä ja selkä tikkusuorana. Sen kasvot olivat kalpeat järkytyksestä, vaikka kulmat olivatkin kurtistuneet selvästi ärtymyksestä. Jätkän toinen käsi roikkui ilmassa mitään tekemättömänä ja tärisi rajusti, toinen taas oli uppoutunut jätkän omiin niskavilloihin ja näytti repivän niitä hitaasti irti. Ilme sillä oli kuin se olisi tuijottanut millä hetkellä tahansa räjähtävää pommia.

Sillä oli kuitenkin pommin sijaan edessään tummansinisestä muovista ja nallekarhuilla kuvioidusta kankaasta väsätty härpäke, jota Rauski muisti kutsuttavan kantokopaksi, vaikkei todellakaan ollut koskaan sellaista oikeana nähnyt. Eikä sen puoleen, ei hän ollut voinut koskaan kuvitellakaan, että hän ensimmäisen kerran juuri heidän kämpässään sellaiseen hirvitykseen törmäisi. Silti - kaikista universumin epätodennäköisyyksistä piittaamatta - se kökötti siinä ja valmistautui kääntämään heidän molempien elämät ylösalaisin, valmistautui räjähtämään heidän kasvoilleen. 

Kopan kahva sojotti ylöspäin, kuin odottaen jotakuta siihen tarttuvaksi ja kapineen pois vieväksi. Rauski ei ehtinyt tuijottaa näkyä kuin pari sekuntia ennen kuin jo toivoi, että joku todella veisi kapineen pois. Tai herättäisi hänet unesta ja kertoisi, että se ei todellakaan ollut totta.

“Mitä helvettiä, Zappis?!” Rauski karjui yhä korviaan tykyttävän rääkynän yli ja sai miehen säpsähtämään hereille. Sen hämmennyksestä suuret silmät kääntyivät hitaasti Rauskiin ja tuntuivat leviävän vielä kaksi kertaa suuremmiksi. “En mä…”, Zappis ähkäisi ja huitoi kädellään, mumisten jotain epämääräistä itkun sekaan. “Mä koitin vaa koskee sitä ja se rupes huutaa.” 

Rauski pyöräytti kerran silmiään miehen avuttomuudelle, vilahti sitten tämän ohi omaa huonettaan kohti ja huusi mennessään: “Tuki sen turpa ku kerra onnistuit sen hälytykset laukasemaanki!” Zappiksen ilme venähti ja se vilkaisi kantokoppaa kohden kauhistuneena. Rauski murahti ja hetken arvioinnin jälkeen, ennen oman huoneensa oven sulkemista ja ennen kuin Zappis ehti tehdä mitään, millä olisi vielä kamalammat seuraukset, Rauski lisäsi: “Äläkä vaa koita enää vaik esim _koskee_ siihe!” Zappis jäi tuijottamaan hänen jälkeensä anova ilme kasvoillaan, kun Rauski kolautti ovensa kiinni. 

Pari askelta vaatekaapille, ruutupaidan tilalle huppari ja käytetty paita sängylle muiden päälle. Hetken epäröinnin jälkeen Rauski viskeli kuitenkin vaatteet sängyltä lattialle ja siitä vaatekaapin tyhjälle alahyllylle ja lopulta takaisin sängylle. Kädet nykivät levottomasti etsiessään tekemistä ja rintaa puristi oudosti, pää tuntui tyhjältä ja ontolta, mitä se ehkä olikin, mutta ei yleensä tällä tavalla. 

Lopulta Rauski käveli tuolinsa luokse, istahti alas ja pyöri ympäri pari kierrosta, potkaisten vauhtia työpöydän jaloista ja viereisestä seinästä. Pää täyttyi pyörteilevällä sumulla ja tuntui nostavan ilmaan, kunnes pyöriminen alkoi oksettaa ja oli pakko nousta ylös tuolilta. Ottaa pari haparoivaa askelta. Rauski nojasi kämmenensä oveen, horjahti sitä vasten ja painoi lopulta otsansa viileään pintaan. Silmien takana tykytti alkava päänsärky. Ja sillä hetkellä itku viimein vaimeni. _Luojan vitun kiitos_ , Rauski ajatteli ja sulki silmänsä.

Hän ei voinut uskoa, että heidän kämppänsä lattialla, nallekarhujen keskellä, oli oikeasti maannut elävä ja hengittävä _vauva._ Sen kädet olivat näyttäneet pikkuriikkisiltä, aivan liian pieniltä ollakseen oikeasti toimintakykyiset ja hitto pystyäkseen oikeasti pitelemään jotain. Pystyäkseen varmaan jo alle viidentoista vuoden jälkeen tekemään kaikkea sitä, mistä kukaan ei halunnut puhua. Se voisi niillä käsillään vaikka tappaa, näytti se sitten tällä hetkellä miten viattomalta tahansa. 

Ajatusten myllertäessä sydän tykytti ja oma hengitys kuului vinkuvan kurkussa, hiljaisuus kämpässä soi ikuisuuksia kestäneen rääkynän jälkeen. Rauski ei ollut valmis kohtaamaan oven takan odottavaa näkyä. Ei nyt tai tunnin tai viikon päästä. Ei ikinä, jos se hänestä oli kiinni. 

Pakon voimalla Rauski kuitenkin irtaantui oven viileästä pinnasta, kiersi sormensa kahvalle ja aukaisi oven. Kai hän teki sen vain itseään kiduttaakseen, tyhmänrohkeuttaan, idioottimaisuuttaan. Mikään - hänen toiveistaan huolimatta - ei ollut muuttunut; kantokoppa ei ollut kadonnut, Zappis ei ollut liikkunut. Kaikki se oli yhä siinä lattialla ja Rauski huokaisi pettyneesti. Toivominen oli _toivotonta_. 

“Voisiks sä nyt sit vaik selittää tän?” Rauski murisi hiljaa, peläten saavansa vastaansa uuden ääniaallon jos puhuisi liian kovaa. Mistä hän tiesi, miten se kakara reagoisi puheeseen jos kosketuksen takia se oli meinannut huutaa keuhkonsa pihalle? Se saattaisi seuraavaksi vaikka alkaa oksentaa tai muuttua mustaksi demoniksi ja ruveta heittelemään pieniä veitsiä sormiensa päistä. Mistä sitä tiesi, vauva kun oli Rauskille ihan yhtä tuttu käsite kuin vittu vaikka nukleosynteesi. 

Zappis nytkähti ja Rauski ehti nähdä väläyksen siitä rääpäleestä miehen takana: Vaaleanruskea potkupuku, tutti suussa, vaalea tupsu hiuksia päälaella. Ja mikä pahinta, sillä oli läpitunkevat siniset silmät, identtinen pari niille, jotka tuijottivat Rauskia hänen kämppiksensä kasvoista. _Voi paska_. “Se on sun, eiks?” Rauski kysyi värittömästi ja hoiperteli keittiöön, piiloon seinän taakse, pakoon sitä tosiseikkaa, että hän _tiesi_ olevansa oikeassa. Päätä huimasi. 

Hetken päästä Zappis rymisteli perään, tasapainoaan matkalla etsien, omiin jalkoihinsa kompastellen, kuin se olisi unohtanut miten ne kaksi tappia reisistä alaspäin oikein toimivat. 

Kun jätkä viimein seisoi suorassa, Rauski huomasi, että Zappis rutisti toisessa kädessään joitain papereita, kuin sen koko elämä olisi riippunut niistä. Se näytti vieläkin helvetin järkyttyneeltä, kuin joku olisi kuollut. Rauski kuitenkin vain mulkaisi jätkää pahasti, veti kädet puuskaan ja perääntyi keittiön nurkkaan. Ikkunalasi hohkasi hupparinkin läpi kylmyyttään iholle, jäädytti hitaasti käsivarret ja lopulta sormenpäät. 

Tai olisi jäädyttänyt, jollei Rauskin sisällä kaikki olisi palanut raivosta. “Miks sun on pitäny mennä hankkii joku hemmetin muksu?! Helvetti, Zappis, eks sä oo koskaa kuullu ehkäsystä tai kortsuista?! _Voi helvetti!!_ ” Rauski karjui ja veti käsiään tiukemmin nyrkkiin. _Sä oot vitun idiootti. Aina ollu. Vitun_ idiootti. 

Zappis kuitenkin aukoi vain suutaan tyhmän näköisenä, pystymättä sanomaan mitään. "Sanosit ees pliis, et sä voit palauttaa ton”, Rauski kuiskasi anovalla äänellä ja huitoi kädellään eteisen suuntaan, yrittäen samalla saada Zappista katsomaan häntä silmiin. Koska hän toivoi koko kusipäisellä olemuksellaan, että Zappis oikeasti vastaisi kyllä ja hetken päästä joku jätkän yhden yön jutuista tulisi hakemaan sen rääpäleen ja he voisivat nauraa koko jutulle. Voisivat nauraa sille, että molemmat olivat meinanneet saada totaalisen paskahalvauksen. 

Zappis kuitenkin vain pudisti päätään ilmeettömänä. “Mä en voi. Ymmärräks sä? _Mä en voi!_ ” Zappis karjaisi, nosti kädet niskaan ja taivutti päänsä taakse tuijottaakseen keittiön kattoa, hengittääkseen kiihtyneesti, näyttääkseen helvetin sekopäiseltä. Näyttääkseen helvetin väsyneeltä ja _vanhalta_. Se tuntui vanhentuneen Rauskin poissa ollessa ainakin 20 vuotta. 

“Sillä ei oo ketää muuta, ei yhtää mitää. Mä oon sen ainoo toivo, vitun paska toivo, enkä mä voi viiä sitä pois! Mä en voi.” Zappis veti keittiön pöydän äärestä itselleen tuolin, lysähti sille ja heitti paperit kädestään pöydälle. Sitten se hautasi kasvot käsiinsä, painaen kämmenpohjilla otsaansa. “Mä en ees tienny koko kakarasta. En vittu yhtää mitää”, Zappis henkäisi hampaidensa välistä, ilmeisesti itkua pidätellen. 

Rauski ei osannut kuin tuijottaa silmät viiruina ja purra huultaan. Sitten hän istui hitaasti Zappista vastapäätä ja tarttui kovia kokeneisiin papereihin. Ne olivat rypistyneet miehen nyrkissä, käpertyneet kulmista ja yksi oli melkein revennyt keskeltä, aivan kuin se olisi yritetty repiä kahtia, mutta sitten olisi tultu toiseen päätökseen. Katse tavoitti niiden yli vain hiusten ja käsien taakse piiloutuvan Zappiksen kasvot. _Mä oon täs se aikuislapsi. Mun kuulus olla se ainoo, joka saa asiansa paskottuu. Ja sit se ootki sä, kaikista meistä_ , Rauski tuhahti ja käänsi katseensa lukeakseen. 

Ensimmäinen paperi oli siitä muksusta. Nimi, ikä, pituus, paino, syntymätodistus, ihan kaikki. Varmaan saakeli sekin, kuinka monta hiusta sillä oli päässään. Rauski selaili tiedot läpi, kurtisti kulmiaan pariin kertaan ja liutti paperin sitten takaisin Zappikselle. Jätkä ei edes reagoinut, koitti vain ilmeisesti jatkaa hengittämistä normaaliin tapaan, yritti olla panikoimatta. Ja se jos mikä oli kamalaa, sillä Rauski tuntui panikoivan jo pelkästä ajatuksesta, että Zappis vain pysyisi tyynenä. Että jätkä ei hievahtaisikaan, vaan saisi pidettyä itsensä kasassa ja hän olisi se, joka vain haluaisi juosta ympäri kämppää ja huutaa apua ja… _Nii. Panikointia siis._

Toinen paperi vaikutti ensin samanlaiselta kuin ensimmäinen, kunnes Rauskin silmiin pisti yläreunaan kirjoitettu sana: _Kuolintodistus_. Sen alla olevassa kuvassa hymyili nuori brunetti, ihan Zappiksen tyyppinen keijukainen. Paperissa puhuttiin jotain siitä miten se tyttö - Kyllä, kuvassa oli ennemminkin tyttö kuin nainen, se oli niin saatanan varmaa - oli kuollut jossain auto-onnettomuudessa. Suistunut tieltä ajaessaan ylinopeutta… _Ei helvetti_. Mukaan oli liitetty kuva onnettomuuspaikasta ja Rauskin vatsaa väänsi. Ei ihme, että Zappis oli niin romuna, se kun oli sellainen muiden asioihin sekaantuva paska. 

Kolmannen paperin lukemisesta ei sitten tullutkaan enää mitään. Se oli liian vaikeaa ymmärrettävää kun sanat karkasivat paperilta ja valuivat sormien välistä lattialle, hyppivät edestakaisin ja juoksentelivat katseen edellä karkuun. Silti Rauski pystyi jollain ihmeellä ymmärtämään, että paperin tarkoitus oli ollut tiputtaa Zappiksen elämältä pohja. Tiputtaa _hänen_ elämältään pohja, siinä samalla. Koska siinä paperilla oli kerrottu hienostellen ja jotain helvetin turhia sokerikuorrutuksia käytellen se, että Zappiksella oli nyt vastuu siitä eteisessä yhä odottavasta ihmisen alusta.

 _Täysi vastuu_ , ainoana ihmisenä, aivan kokonaan. Ja se olisi sidoksissa siihen hommaan seuraavat 18 vuotta. 

“Mä en ees muista tota tyttöö”, Zappis vaikeroi hiljaa, pää yhä kämmeniin haudattuna ja sai Rauskin säpsähtämään. “Mä en muista. Mä en ees tietäs sen nimee jos se ei lukis tossa.” Rauski vilkaisi nopeasti paperia tytöstä. Anniina. Se sen tytön nimi oli. Tai oli ollut, koska nyt se tyttö oli enää vain… “Kuollu. Se on kuollu, helvetti. Ja mä en ees muista sitä, et missä mä sen tapasin tai millane nauru sillä oli tai mitä mä oon sille sanonu tai… Mä en muista sitä ja se on _kuollu!_ ” Zappis karjui ja pudisteli päätään. 

“Mä muistan ehkä hämärästi jonku baarin. Jonku likasen vessan… Vittu toi muksu on saanu alkunsa jossai baarin vessassa!” Zappis kohotti vihdoin päänsä käsistään katsoakseen Rauskia silmiin. Miehen silmät olivat kiiltävät ja punaiset. Sen omatuntoon oikeasti upposi lujaa se tosiasia, että tyttö oli kuollut, vaikka se ei ollut edes millään tapaa jätkän syy. Ei millään tavalla ja silti se varmaan kantaisi tytön kuvaa muistoissaan niin kauan kuin eläisi. _Unohti kerra, ei unohda enää._

Rauski puraisi kerran huultaan ja tuhahti sitten, jätkän ajattelutapaan väsyneenä. “Et sä voi sitä ny miettii. Ihan sama se enää on. Sun pitäs ennemmi miettii, et voitko sä antaa ton johkii? Adoptioo? Jollekki sukulaiselle?” _Iha mihi tahansa muualle, mut ei tänne_ , Rauski toivoi mielessään. Ei kahden jätkän ollut tarkoitus kasvattaa lasta. Tai yhden, koska ei se muksu hänen ongelmansa ollut, Zappis saisi hoitaa sen ihan itse. Hän tiesi olevansa täysi kusipää ajatellessaan niin, mutta sellaiseksi hän oli syntynyt. Häntä ei kiinnostanut hoitaa toisten ongelmia saati tietää niistä. 

Toiveistaan huolimatta Rauski joutui pettymään ja manasi jälleen mielessään sitä, miten helvetin helposti vietävissä Zappis oikein oli. Jätkän vastuuntunto oli aivan liian suuri ja ilman sitä jätkä olisi välttynyt tosi suurelta, täysin turhalta, vaivalta. “Ei sitä voi viiä pois. Kukaa muu ei tota rääpälettä haluu. Se tyttö oli päättäny hoitaa ton yksi, pärjätä yksi, koska sillä ei ollu muuta vaihtoehtoo. Sen vanhemmat ja kaikki sukulaiset hylkäs sen ku ne sai tietää, et toi muksu on joku "äpärä" ja et tyttö ite on "vastuuton huora". Se ei ois ees joutunu koko onnettomuutee, jollei se ois ollu liia järkyttyny siitä, et sen vanhemmat oikeesti ajo sen pois kotoo!”

Rauski värähti sanoja. Tytöllä oli ilmeisesti käynyt tosi huono mäihä, - koko suvun ja kaikkien läheisten suhteen - mutta ei se silti tarkoittanut sitä, että Zappiksen yksin olisi täytynyt kantaa vastuu. Koska sen se tekisi, jollei joku takoisi sille järkeä päähän. Ei se kuitenkaan ehitnyt koskaan edes kuulla Rauskin argumenttia. 

“Huvittavinta täs on se”, Zappis sanoi ja naurahti ilottomasti, hymyili hullun surullista hymyä, joka näytti enemmän irvistykseltä, “et mä en tienny mitää ja silti se tyttö on osannu merkata mut isäks.” Se tyttö ei ollut osannut tehdä kuin isyystestin jollain ihmeellä, ei yhtään mitään muuta. Mutta sillä testillä se oli saanut Zappiksen ajettua ansaan. 

Rauski puhkesi nauramaan pakostakin, vaikka nauru oli hermostunut ja kimakka, täysin tunnistamaton. Hän ei halunnut nauraa, mutta itkeminenkään ei oikein ollut hänen tyyliään. Hän ei kuitenkaan ollut koskaan kuvitellut, että Zappiksesta voisi tulla isä. Ei hän ollut koskaan kuvitellut sitä heistä kenestäkään. He kaikki olivat liian… No, ei isä-materiaalia. Ja jotenkin se sai Rauskin vain haluamaan tähän vakavuuteen jotain aivan sopimattoman tyhmän hauskaa. 

“Onneks olkoo sitte vaa”, Rauski sanoi ja virnisti, tökkäsi Zappista olkapäähän ja nauroi hiukan lisää. “ _Isukki._ ” Zappis mulkaisi häntä; sen silmät olivat hiukan pienemmät, eivät enää ihan lautasen kokoiset. Sitten mies katsoi kerran olkansa yli eteiseen ja virnisti lopulta vinosti. “Haista paska.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laitan sen seuraavan osan varmaan tämän viikon lopussa. Nämä eivät kuitenkaan juonellisesti liity mitenkään kauhean vahvasti toisiinsa :'D


	2. Täysiä idiootteja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Miten yhdestä aivan perusasiasta on voitu tehdä niin helvetin vaikeeta, vai onko se vika vain meissä?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakkososa, jossa toivottavasti on edes hiukan söpöyttä. Päästää vihdoin siihen "arkeen", joka muuttuu kuitenkin aikamoiseksi ydinfysiikaksi :'D Pahoittelut näitten osien lyhykäisyydestä.

_Zappis PoV_

“Mite helvetissä tää toimii? Ja miks mä ylipäätää teen tätä?”

“No en mä tiiä. Sähä se sanoit osaavas ja siks halusit.”

“No mä luulin… Ei helvetti, eiks täs muka tullu mitää ohjeita mukana?!”

“Missä?”

“ _No tässä hemmetin muksussa!!_ ”

Zappis vilautti Rauskille kieltään nauraessaan miehen mutristuneille huulille ja alkoi samalla penkoa pari tuntia sitten ostamaansa vaippapakettia. Kai sieltä jotkut ohjeet löytyisi kun kerran olivat niin uskomattoman vaikeaa hommasta tehneet. Jo pelkän paketin ostaminen oli ollut täyttä tuskaa, kunnes Zappis oli vain luovuttanut ja napannut ensimmäisen paketin, joka ei ollut ollut väriltään ällöttävän sairaalan vihreä. 

Nyt oli Rauskin vuoro, eikä sillä tuntunut sujuvan yhtään paremmin. Tosin, jollain tasolla, Zappis nautti siitä, että homma ei mennyt silläkään jätkällä ihan pakettiin. _Kirjaimellisesti_ , Zappis ajatteli ja hymähti huvittuneesti. Oli yllättävän viihdyttävää seurata, miten Rauski räpiköi valkoisten ja topattujen housuvaippojen keskellä, toisella kädellä nenäänsä pidellen. Mutta se oli kuitenkin itse vaatimalla vaatinut, että Zappis ei koskisi siihen ipanaan enää. _Oma vikas, vitun uuno._

Zappis löysi vihdoin jonkinlaiset kuvitetut ohjeet paketin kyljestä ja silmäili niitä nopeasti. Niihin oli piirretty vain kolme vaihetta ja kaikki näytti niissä niin simppeliltä ja ihan liiankin helpolta. Tuntui kuin he kaksi olisivat olleet jotain aivan täysiä idiootteja. 

Niissä kuvissa oli kuitenkin yksi suuri virhe: Niissä se rääkyvä kakara ei _liikkunut_ , vaan pysyi erkonomisesti täydellisessä asennossa kuin taiottu. Heidän riiviönsä taas ei kestänyt paikallaan sekuntiakaan. Se kiemurteli ja vääntyili joka suuntaan, pyöri ympäri, leikki varpaillaan ja ympärillään pyörivillä käyttämättömillä vaipoilla, kikatteli välillä Rauskin turhautuneelle ilmeelle ja yritti syödä jätkältä sormet kädestä. 

Ehkä sille olisi pitänyt antaa ruokaa, mutta Zappis ei halunnut edes ajatella, millainen show siitä tulisi. Taas kerran. 

“Eks sä pliis vois mun mieliks olla. Hetken. Aikaa. _Liikkumatta_ ”, Rauski sanoi epätoivoiselta kuulostavalla äänellä ja tökki sanojensa vakuudeksi toista söpön pyöreistä pulloposkista. Vauva - tai siis olihan sillä nimikin, tytön nimi oli papereiden mukaan Kiira, mutta jollain ilveellä sen käyttämistä oli vältetty - vain nauroi iloisesti ja jokelsi jotain epäselvää. Ehkä se tarkoitti, että se ei todellakaan aikonut kököttää paikallaan kun ilman vaatteita oli niin kivaa. _Just just. Sopii hyvi porukkaa sitte._

Zappis nousi lattialta päätään pudistellen, törkkäsi ohjeet Rauskille käteen ja alkoi sitten kerätä jätkän hupparista siihen staattisella sähköllä liimaantuneita muoviliuskoja, joita oli ollut vaippojen teipeissä. 

Jätkällä oli niitä suikaleita ihan joka paikassa: hiuksissaan, käsissään, housuissaan, hupparin hupussa ja taskuissa. Se oli ehtinyt temppuilla jo aika monen vaipan kanssa, ja tottakai sen oli sen lisäksi täytynyt repiä lapsellisuuttaan kaikki paketista löytyneet ylimääräisetkin teipit irti. Ihan kuin olisi vienyt lapsen tarrakauppaan ja sanonut, ettei se saanut sitten liimata yhtään tarraa seinään tai lattiaan tai kassan taakse kun se tietenkin teki juuri niin. 

Joskus Rauskin lapsenmielisyyttä oli vaikeaa ymmärtää kun siitä ei yleensä aiheutunut kuin vaivaa ja turhia sairaalareissuja. Sen yhden luonteelle ei voinut kuin pyöritellä silmiään. Ihan kuin Zappis tai kukaan niistä muista olisi ollut yhtään sen aikuisempi kun nyt asiaa ajatteli.

Kuin lapsellisuutensa osoitukseksi, ilkikurinen virne nykäisi Zappiksen huulia kun hän äkkäsi Rauskin perseessä yhden niistä valkoisista härpäkkeistä. Hän läpsäytti lempeästi kämmenellään farkkukangasta ja nappasi suikaleen sormiinsa. Rauski nytkähti, päästi pienen yllättyneen uikahduksen ja mulkaisi sitten häntä olkansa yli. Hetken päästä keskari nousi pystyyn. “Lopeta se leikkimine, vitun mulkku. Mä en alunperinkää halunnu olla tekemisissä tän asian kanssa”, Rauski nurisi hänelle ja jatkoi vaipan kanssa säätämistä.

Ei se tosiaan ollut halunnut ottaa osaa tähän uuteen ja erittäin outoon tilanteeseen. Rauski oli ensimmäisenä asianaan uhannut lähtemisellä jos Zappis tosiaan pitäisi kakaransa. Se oli huutanut ja raivonnut, yrittänyt takoa Zappikselle “järkeä” päähän ja lopulta sanonut, että jos se rääkyvä riiviö jäisi, Rauski lähtisi. _“Mä en toho koske, en helvetissä koske! Etkä koske säkää!”_ Rauski oli karjunut ja sen ilme oli jäänyt kummittelemaan Zappiksen luomien taakse pitkäksi aikaa. Epätoivoa, hullua huolta, järkytystä, iho kalpea ja silmät vihasta leiskuvat. Eikä hän silti ollut kuunnellut.

Zappis ei vieläkään oikein ymmärtänyt, mikä jätkän sitten lopulta oli kuitenkin saanut jäämään. Hän kun ei ollut oikein osannut sanoa mitään järkevää syytä, - hänestä Rauskilla oli ollut täysi oikeus lähteä - muuta kuin sen, että Rauski ei mistään saisi uutta kämppää siihen hätään ja että ketään muuta jätkistä se ei kestäisi kahta yötä pidempään. Kai se oli lannistanut Rauskia sen verran, että se oli vain alistunut kohtaloonsa. 

Tai sitten siinä oli takana jotain aivan muuta. Jos sillä jätkällä oli sittenkin omatunto ja se halusi kantaa vastuuta, puolet hänen taakastaan. Ehkä se ei ollut niin kusipää kuin aina väitti olevansa, mistä sitä tiesi. Se oli kuitenkin jäänyt ja parhaillaan se yritti hoitaa hommaa, johon sitä ei selvästikään oltu suunniteltu. Ja Zappiksen oli pakko myöntää, että hän arvosti elettä. 

Yhtäkkiä Rauski nosti kätensä ilmaan niin, että ilmavirta pörrötti hiuksia Zappiksen korvan vieressä ja sai hänet hätkähtämään. “Vuhuuuuuu!” Huuto kaikui kämpän seinistä jätkän tuulettaessa. Rauskin silmät loistivat innosta ja siitä ihanasta saavutuksen tunteesta, joka oli ilmiselvästi sen sisällä juuri leimahtanut. Kiira lässytti jotain ja heilutteli sormiaan, tuijottaen Zappista silmiin kieli ulkona.

Zappis tarkasteli hetken aikaa vaippaa. “Toi taitaa olla vääripäi”, hän totesi lopulta ja nosti toista kulmakarvaansa. Rauski kääntyi katsomaan silmät yhä riemusta hehkuen. 

“Ei helvetissä ole! Se vaa näyttää tyhmältä!”

Rauskin argumentti oli ihan niin lapsellinen kuin siltä saattoi olettaakin. Riemu katosi jätkän silmistä ja se mutristi taas suutaan.

“No ei sen kuulus näyttää _noin_ tyhmältä.”

Rauski nappasi Kiiraa kainaloista ja nosti tytön ylös katsellakseen tätä tarkasti, silmät tutkivina viiruina. “Ei helvetti nyt…” se mumisi ja alkoi sitten repiä vaipan teippejä auki. Zappis nauroi. 

“Että sä osaat”, kuului tyrskäysten välistä ja hetken päästä Rauski roikkui hänen rinnuksissaan kiinni, katse varmana, mutta silti jotenkin huvittuneena. “Sä vittu mut tähä halusit. Mä en. Joten pliis, turpa kiinni.” 

Sitten se pärisytti kieltään Kiiralle olkansa yli, väläytti vittumaisen virneen. Hetken päästä vain muutaman minuutin käytössä ollut vaippa lensi päin Zappiksen rintaa - Rauski ei vilkaissutkaan häneen päin (se vaippa olisi voinut osua Zappista suoraan naamaan!) - ja sitten jätkä nappasi pöydältä uuden, taiteillen sen tällä kertaa vihdoin oikein päin. Se mumisi jotain mukamas vihaisena, mutta Kiira vain nauroi. 

Ja jollain ilveellä sen tytön viaton nauru sai Rauskinkin suupielen nytkähtämään hymyyn, ihan kuin se ei olisi voinut pidätellä sitä enää. Se hymy tuntui siltä kuin joku olisi kaatanut sylillisen auringonvaloa Zappiksen päälle. _Millo tost yhestä tuli tommone? Sehä vihaa lapsia._

Sitten Rauski kääntyi ja hetken mielijohteesta Zappis pörrötti Rauskin hiuksia lempeästi. Jätkä ei tuntunut edes huomaavan, vaan se laski Kiiran lattialle jalkoihinsa ja rymisteli sitten huoneeseensa. “Mä pidän tauon!” kuului huuto perään. “Älä riko sitä kakruas sillä väli!”

Zappis tuhahti ja alkoi keräillä hitaasti lattialle leviteltyjä vaippoja kasaan. Enempiä miettimättä hän tunki ne takaisin pakettiinsa ja potkaisi kasan keittiön pöydän alle. Kohta niitä varmaan tarvittaisiin kuitenkin uudestaan ja Rauskin ilo jäisi lyhytaikaiseksi.

Seuraavan vaipan kanssa se varmaan saisi hermoromahduksen. Tai sitten Kiira naurattaisi sen hengiltä. 

“Mitä sä…?! Hei! Et sä tääl saa olla, sun iskäs on tuolla!” Zappis pyörähti hölmistynyt ilme naamallaan ympäri. Mitä se nyt taas mesosi ja minkä helvetin takia? Kiirahan istui siinä lattialla hänen vieressään, siinä, mihin Rauski oli sen jättänyt, niinpäs istuikin… Eikä, hetkinen, eihän se istunutkaan enää siinä. _Mihi hemmettii se kakara ehti jo lähtee?_ Zappis ajatteli ja kurkkasi olkkariin.

Rauski seisoi oman huoneensa ovella ja roikotti ilmassa käsivarren mitan päässä itsestään Kiiraa, joka äänestä päätellen nauroi aika hemmetin onnellisena. _Taas._ Rauskin kulmat olivat kurtussa ja huulet mutrussa ja se näytti ihan naurettavalta esittäessään pitelemälleen muksulle mukamas vihaista. “Älä lähe tollee itekses mihkää, mä en oo tääl susta huolehtimassa! Zappis on täs se isä, en mä”, Rauski mumisi, veti sitten Kiiran syliinsä ja huomasi vihdoin Zappiksen keittiön ovella.

Hetken he kaksi tuijottivat toisiaan silmiin ja Zappis pystyi näkemään punaruskeissa iiriksissä lämpöä. Lämpöä ja välittämistä ja rakkautta. Sitä pientä nyyttiä kohtaan, jota se parhaillaan piteli sylissään. Ja ehkä, vain ehkä, myös häntä kohtaan, vaikka se varmaan olikin vain Zappiksen omaa mielikuvitusta. Se jos mikä sai ymmärtämään, että se hemmetin ipana teki tepposia heidän molempien aivoille. 

“Se taitaa pitää susta”, Zappis töksäytti. 

“Hah hah”, Rauski sanoi ja irvisti. Sitten se vilkaisi kerran Kiiraa, joka imi peukaloaan tyytyväisenä Rauskin sylissä. “Se ei tunne mua. Tää ulkokuori hämää.” Sitten se tyrkkäsi muksun nopeasti Zappikselle ja katosi taas huoneeseensa. _Niinpä, iha ku sä muka oisit sen kuores alla nii erilaine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katson sitä kolmatta (aika lyhykäistä) osaa ensi viikon lopussa ^^


	3. Äidinvaistot luonnostaan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ja teilläkö ei ole huolena tässä mikään muu kuin se, että kumpi meistä aikoo kasvattaa ne tissit?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tälle luvulle on tarkoitus nauraa ^^ Voitte itse sitten päätellä/arvata, kuka puhujista on kukakin. (Täysin päinvastainen olettamus tekee tarinasta vähän erilaisemman, näin btw)

_Rauski PoV_

Oli pakko tarkistaa, että Kiira todella oli nukahtanut. Rauski ei vieläkään ihan täysin luottanut siihen, että Zappis tosiaan sai sen ipanan nukkumaan ilman jotain kepulikonsteja. (Siis ilman, että löi tyttöä jollain kovalla päähän ja hiljensi sen väkivalloin.) 

Koska yleensä se rääpäle vain parkui kun Zappis erehtyi koskemaan siihen liian läheisesti, kun se sattui irvistämään tytön mielestä pelottavasti tai kun se sanoi jotain liian vakavasti. Kukapa ei olisi kavahtanut Zappiksen vakavaa naamaa? Mutta Zappiksen syliin se tyttö oli aina nukahti kun Rauskin kanssa se ei meinannut rauhoittua, ei sitten millään. 

Siellä se tuhisi vaaleanpunaisessa potkupuvussaan, peukalo suussa ja nalle kainalossa, siinä silloin ensimmäisellä viikolla ostetussa häkkisängyssä, jonka hankkimisesta tuntui olevan ikuisuus. Tosiasiassa siitä ei ollut kuin pari kuukautta, mutta sinä aikana kaikki oli asettunut aloilleen ja mahdottomasta oli tullut mahdollista. Rauski tuntui silti laskevan jokaisen, ilman suurempia onnettomuuksia kuluvan päivän, saavutukseksi. _68 päivää selvitty, eikä kukaa oo kuollu._

Rauski hymähti lempeästi, sulki sitten oven perässään ja harppoi olkkariin. Hyppy kevyesti selkänojan yli sohvalle ja hän laskeutui risti-istuntaan Zappiksen viereen - ehkä hiukan lähemmäs Zappista kuin oli aikonut, mutta mies ei tuntunut olevan moksiskaan. Se vain nojautui taakse, nosti kätensä sohvan selkänojalle, melkein Rauskin ympärille, ja ojensi jalat suoriksi eteen. Rauski väläytti nopean ja pahoittelevan hymyn koko porukalle. 

Ihan kuin heitä kumpaakaan ei olisi yhtään jännittänyt tai hermostuttanut se, miten muut neljä jätkää tuijottivat heitä: Kuin saaliinsa kimppuun millä hetkellä hyvänsä käyvät hyeenat. 

“Se nukkuu, voidaa alottaa.”

“No mistä me ees alotetaa? Ette voi oikeesti olla _tosissanne._ ”

“Eli teillä kahella on nyt sit niinku… lapsi...?”

Neljä silmäparia tuijottivat heitä herkeämättä ja odottivat vastausta. Yhdet, kullanruskeat, näyttivät huolestuneilta, tummansiniset hämmentyneiltä, vihreät mietteliäiltä ja haalean ruskeat kiinnostuneilta. Tottakai jokainen niistä suhtautui ihan omalla tavallaan. 

“Syyttäkää Zappista, se ku ei osaa käyttää kumia.”

“Älä ees alota tota. Mä olin kännissä. Mutta mä otan täyde vastuun.”

“Joo, nii tunnut ottavan. Mä se joudun aina hoitaa -.”

“Nii, ku sä et anna mun.”

“No mut sä et osaa mitää! Jos ton antaa sulle, nii musta tuntuu, et se vaa hajoo tai jotai!”

“Hei rauhottukaa.”

Rauski ja Zappis vilkaisivat nahistelunsa keskeltä Retristä, joka näytti edelleen yhtä mietteliäältä katsoessaan heitä kulmat kurtussa. 

“Mä koitan selvittää täs, et mite tää on mahollista?”

“Ai et me osataa hoitaa tota muksua vai?”

“No vaikka. Kui se ei oo viel kuollu?”

“Sitä mäki oon miettiny.”

Molemmat räjähtivät nauramaan sanoille, koska ne olivat surullista kyllä totta. Rauskilla ei oikeasti ollut mistään mitään käsitystä ja Retris tiesi sen. Zappis kohotti heille kulmaansa ja murahti tyytymättömänä, aivan kuin ei olisi halunnut myöntää mitään. Retris hymyili sille. 

“Mä arvasin.”

Tuli hiljaista. Lisää mietiskeleviä katseita vaihdettiin puolin ja toisin, kunnes joku uskaltautui taas avaamaan suunsa. Tai sitä ei ehkä voinut sanoa uskaltamiseksi, vaan ennemminkin kehtaamiseksi. 

“Mut hei… Mulle on iha sama, et mite te ton hoidatte, mut… Mä haluun tietää, et kumpi tässä nyt on se äiti? Et kumpi niinku hoitaa ne äiti-jutut ja muut? Koska toine teistä kasvattaa tissit?”

Proto virnisti ilkikurisesti ja veti hiuksiaan korvan taakse, vilkuillen vuorotellen Rauskia ja Zappista. Tietysti sen oli pitänyt mennä avaamaan se sanainen arkkunsa, _ei vittu nyt oikeesti._

Kuului tyrskintää kun Retris repesi Fisun eleille, tämän esitellessä käsillään mukamas muhkeaa rintavarustustaan kuin mikäkin idiootti. Keimo pyöräytti silmiään tuomitsevasti niiden kahden pelleilylle ja koko kysymykselle. Kysymykselle, _jossa ei ollut vittu päätä eikä häntää._

“Mitä vittua -?!”

“Kyl se on Rauski.”

Rauski käännähti sohvalla ja mulkaisi Zappista pahasti. Että siinä osasi olla omahyväinen jätkä, ei helvetti. Ja hän kun oli luullut sitä järkeväksi ja kaikkea. 

“Millä perusteella?”

“Noku sulla tuntuu tulevan noi äidinvaistot luonnostaa. Aina hyysäämässä ja huolehtimassa ja kattomassa perää. Ja ehkä sä voisit kasvattaa ne tissitki. Hätätapauksessa. Jos vaikka toi maito loppuu.”

“Haista sinä paska, mä en todellakaa sun mielikses mitää tissei kasvata. Sitä maitoo saa lisää iha kaupasta. Ja jos tissei haluut, nii mee sinne baarii.”

“Mut kyl toi käy järkee, hei. Sä muistutatki vähä mutsias.”

Yhtäkkiä kaikki olivat Rauskia vastaan ja hän tuijotti heitä vihaisena, yrittäen lävistää niiden kusipäiden kallot katseellaan. Hän ei todellakaan muistuttanut millään tapaa niitä naisia, joista oikein välkkyi esiin se puoli, joka huusi: “Olen juuri saanut lapsen ja olen niin helvetin onnellinen, katsokaa minua ja täydellistä lastani!” 

“Ei musta saa naista tekemälläkää, saati sitte äitiä. Enintää mä oon tässä se toine kakara, josta tarvii pitää huolta. Mä voin muuteski mieluummi jättää aikuistumatta, kiitos vaa.”

“Haha, on siinä Zapulla tekemistä. Kahe lapsen yh-isä, eikä jätkä oo viel ees kolkyt.”

Virnistelyä, pari ylävitosta. Zappis päästi tuskastuneen äännähdyksen, mutta hymyili kuitenkin. 

“Aika paha. Mite mä selviin? Ehk toi kakara viel menee, mut Rauskin kans ny ei selvii kukaa.”

“Ai ei vai? Kui sä mun kaa tähä asti oot selvinny? Ja sä ite halusit, et mä jään, vieläpä.”

“En mä tiiä. Tuurilla kai? Enkä mä ny voi sua poiskaa laittaa ku et sä yksi pärjää.”

Koko porukka nauroi ja Rauski näytti keskariaan heille, virnistäen lopulta sormensa yli, kieli ulkona ihan niin kuin vain hän lapsellisuuttaan kykeni. Sitten katse eksyi olan yli Zappikseen ja sen omahyväiseen pärstään. 

Ja jokin sen jätkän suorassa katseessa ja villissä hymyssä sai jalat veteliksi. Ihan kuin olisi yhtäkkiä ollut iloisessa nousuhumalassa tai pyörinyt pari kierrosta liikaa siinä leikkipuiston karusellissa. Sydän pomppasi yhden lyönnin yli ja alkoi sitten tykyttää sormissa rinnan sijaan. Hemmetti kun sekin karkasi, minkäköhän takia?

Hätäisesti Rauski pukkasi kyynärpäällään Zappista kylkeen, koittaen saada sen näyttämään lapselliselta kiusaamiselta, mutta se jätkä kaappasi hänet vain kainaloonsa, pörrötti hiuksia, tunki sormiaan ihan joka paikkaan kutittaakseen hänet hengiltä. Sydän karkasi pahemmin hallinnasta. _Ai kuka täs oli se lapsi vai?_

“Teil menee toi suhde vähä väärin päi.” 

Rauski kohotti kulmaansa ja työnteli Zappiksen kädet pois, kömpi vapauteen miehen otteesta. 

“Mitä sä selität?”

“Noku siis… Eiks se yleensä mee nii, et enste seurustellaa, sit muutetaa yhtee, sit mennää naimisii ja lopuks hankitaa se muksu?”

“Ja siinä välissä on ehkä pantukki. Pari kertaa ainaki.”

“Joo, siis enste pantu ja sit seurusteltu. Ja enne muksuu tietty pantu.”

“No mut entä jos sä oot joku uskovaine, eiks ne haluu naimisii enne ku päästää panee?”

“No mut näyttääkö nää kaks uskovaisilta? Ei.”

“Okei okei.”

Zappis nojasi sohvalla eteenpäin ja jotenkin - vahingossa tai ei - sen onnistui ottaa tukea Rauskin polvesta, puristaa sitä lämpimällä kädellään. Rauski huomasi vain sen, että jätkällä oli kauniit kädet: Pitkät ja kapeat sormet, pehmeän sileä iho, voimaa otteessaan. _Anteeks, nii mitä vittua aivot?_ Rauski ajatteli ja siirsi Zappiksen käden huomaamattomasti pois. Jätkä ei edes välittänyt, se vain tuijotti ärtyneesti muita. 

“Mihi tää keskustelu pyrkii?”

“Siihe, et sä ja Rauski hoidatte suhteenne vääri. Tai ainaki väärin päi. Koska te ootte unohtanu sen seurustelun ja naimisii menon.”

“Ja panemisen.”

“Nii, ja panemisen.”

“Et millos ne tulee?”

Ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään Rauski jäi täysin sanattomaksi. Odottavaa hiljaisuutta ei auttanut yhtään se, että samalla hetkellä Zappis meinasi hänen vieressään tukehtua omaan sylkeensä. Tai ajatuksiinsa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pahoittelut tämän osan lyhyydestä. Mutta seuraavan on luultavasti pidempi :'D Mutta sen julkaisusta en lupaa mitään.


	4. Ehtinyt juurtua siihen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jätä nyt kaksi lasta kahdestaan kotiin ja lähde itse töihin. Mitä sä oikein ajattelit?"

_Zappis PoV_

“Pärjääks sä nyt?” _Et sä pärjää. Pitäskö mun sittenki jäädä?_

“Joo joo. Ala ny painua jo.” _En nii. Jää, jooko?_

Sormia syyhytti tarttua ruutupaidan hihaan - taas sen saman, se yksi oli löytänyt sen taas jostain päälleen - ja sanoa jätkälle, että hän sittenkin jäisi, hitot jostain ylimääräisistä työvuoroista. Hän voisi antaa toisen kiskoa hänet takaisin olkkariin, avukseen. Kiskoa hänet sinne, jotta he voisivat taas kerran koittaa selvitä jostain yhdessä. Nauraa ja virnuilla ja leikkiä ja pelleillä siinä samalla. Koska niin hemmetin lapsellinen hänestä oli sen muksun ansiosta tullut. Hän jäisi, koska Rauski oli sen kakaran kanssa aivan kädetön. 

Tai ei, oikeasti hän oli heistä kahdesta se, joka ei pärjännyt oman muksunsa kanssa, Rauski kun näytti hoitavan sitä ihan mallikkaasti. Ehkä hän oli itse se kädetön ja jalaton, omaan huoleensa hukkunut.

Zappis puraisi huultaan, keikkui vieläkin epävarmana etuoven kynnyksellä, katse yhä asunnossa. Rauski sujahti ruudullisine paitoineen keittiöön, Kiira jäi leikkimään olohuoneen lattialle värikkäiden rakennuspalikoidensa kanssa. Niillä kahdella oli kaikki ihan hyvin, hän voisi lähteä, mutta hän ei _halunnut_. Lopulta hänen oli kuitenkin pakko, ja etuoven kolahdus kaikui korvissa ja käytävällä vielä monta minuuttia tapahtuman jälkeen.

Ajatukset jäivät kuitenkin visusti asuntoon, eivätkä sieltä lähteneet.

Ja jos Zappis olisi tiennyt, että ollessaan töissä hän ei tekisi mitään muuta kuin huolehtisi ja pohtisi ja miettisi ja yrittäisi silti olla huolehtimatta ja pohtimatta ja miettimättä, hän olisi todellakin mieluummin jäänyt. Hän olisi oikeasti haistattanut vitut työnantajalleen ja tämän helvetin “tärkeille töille”, joita ei voinut hoitaa sekuntiakaan myöhemmin, ottanut yhden paljon vaalituista vapaapäivistään ja tuhlannut sen Rauskin kanssa olemiseen. Ja sen pienen rääpäleen, joka tuntui nykyään olevan jo osa elämää, joka ei enää tuntunut täysin vieraalta asialta.

Kiira oli hurmannut heidät molemmat, kietonut pikkusormensa ympärille ja juoksutti nyt mielensä mukaan. Eikä kumpikaan tainnut enää pystyä sanomaan vastaan. Silti he molemmat tiesivät Kiiran kuuluvan johonkin muualle, jonnekin, missä ei kiikuttu joka toinen päivä hulluuden rajalla.

Sen takia taskussa poltteli paperi, joka oli Zappiksen vaivaannuttavan ja vastahakoisen lähdön toinen syy: Anomus sijaiskodin löytämiseksi. Sen olisi pitänyt olla hyvä asia; saisipahan Kiira paremman kodin ja paremmat vanhemmat, enemmän aikaa ja huomiota, enemmän rakkautta, normaaliutta. Silti Zappiksesta tuntui kuin siinä paperissa olisi ollut jotain väärää. Ihan kuin hän olisi sillä pettänyt sekä sen kuolleen tytön, lapsen äidin, että Kiiran itsensä. 

Mutta mitäpä se rääpäle vielä mistään ymmärsi, eihän se edes muistaisi heitä kahta. Vai muistaisiko? _Toivottavasti ei, parempi nii._ Ja silti se oli katsonut häntä jäisillä silmillään jotenkin syyttävästi, aivan kuin olisi tiennyt. Kuin olisi katsonut peiliin ja nähnyt itsensä tuijottavan takaisin, niin samanlaiset ne silmät olivat ja siksi niiden katse tuntui porautuvan kallosta läpi. Tyttö voisi unohtaa, mutta Zappis ei. 

Ylimääräinen työvuoro pakotti Zappiksen kuitenkin hoitamaan velvollisuutensa ja jättämään kaksi lasta keskenään kotiin. Pitäisivätpähän toistensa mielenkiintoa yllä. Ehkä siinä asetelmassa oli kaikki katastrofin ainekset, mutta ei siihen hätään sunnuntaina lapsenvahtia tai hoitopaikkaa ollut saanut.

Sitä paitsi, Rauski varmaan osaisi hoitaa kunnialla kaiken, vaikka Zappista jännitti se, saisiko se sen ipanan nukkumaan. Tähän mennessä Rauski ei ollut vielä kertaakaan saanut Kiiraa edes rauhoittumaan, saati sitten sänkyyn asti ilman, että Zappiksen oli tarvinnut puolessa välissä operaatiota napata Kiira Rauskin sylistä ja mumista tytölle hiljaa. Kai se piti Zappiksen ääntä jotenkin rauhoittavana, vaikka Rauski olikin epäillyt sen johtuvan silkasta tylsyydestä.

Zappis heitti anomuksen pelkääjän penkille viereensä ja murahti hiljaa. _Kyl ne pärjää._ Ihan kuin sen hokeminen olisi vieläkään yhtään auttanut. 

\---

_Rauski PoV_

“Hei hei, lopeta!” Rauski nauroi ja kiljui samaan aikaan, Kiiran kikattaessa hänen sylissään ja tunkiessa pieniä sormiaan Rauskille suuhun ja nenään ja silmiin. Hän ei nykyään muutenkaan nähnyt enää mitään muuta kuin sen rääpäleen, ei sen olisi tarvinnut enää erikseen koko hänen näkökenttäänsä täyttää. 

Illan hienona suunnitelmana oli ollut taistella ensin sen kakaran kanssa vaippa paikoilleen ja ruuat suuhun, sen jälkeen antaa sen viihdyttää itse itseään omilla leluillaan, samalla kun Rauski olisi tutustunut taas konsolinsa kanssa uuteen pelimaailmaan ja korkannut ehkä sen yhden kaljan. _Yhden_ , ei kai se nyt ketään tappaisi? 

Mutta se pikkuinen rääpäle oli laittanut suunnitelmat uusiksi kyllästyessään leluihinsa ja huomatessaan Rauskin oikein oivaksi kiipeilypuuksi. Nyt se roikkui tiukasti hänen paitansa hihassa, pyrki pystyyn ja samalla hänen syliinsä, kurotteli Rauskin hiuksia. Ja sen kaiken takia pelaamisesta ei oikein tullut mitään, eihän kiipeilytelineitä muutenkaan oltu suunniteltu tekemään montaa asiaa samaan aikaan. Niiden oli tarkoitus viihdyttää lapsia, ei kerätä tavoitepisteitä ohjain kädessä. “Mutta kun mä en oo mikää kiipeilyteline.”

Kiira päästi huoneessa kaikuvan kiljahduksen kun Rauski nappasi sitä vyötäröstä, ja sitten se rääpäle alkoi kikattaa. Rauski tarkasteli sen nauravaa naamaa hetken, antoi jonkin pienen osan napsahtaa päässään ja hieroi sitten nenäänsä tytön nenää vasten. Kiira tuijotti syötävän suloisena takaisin, siniset silmät valtavina. “Harmi kun me joudutaa antaa sut pois”, Rauski sanoi tytölle ja hymyili hiukan. Rintaa vihlaisi ikävästi, vaikka Rauski yrittikin sen kieltää.

Mutta ei hän sille asialle enää voinut mitään tehdä. Zappis oli lähtenyt sen paperin kanssa aikaa sitten, se oli varmaan jo jossain arkistossa, käsiteltävänä. Ja kaiken sen lisäksi, hän itsehän sitä oli halunnut. Hän oli halunnut tästä muksusta eroon ennen kuin oli ehtinyt nähdä siitä hiustupsua enempää, huutanut, raivonnut, _vihannut_. Tuntui pahalta nyt myöntää, että se rääpäle oli osoittautunut paljon paremmaksi vaihtoehdoksi kuin elämä ilman sitä. Olihan se outoa ja kaikkea, mutta hyvin he olivat Zapun kanssa pärjänneet. Päivä kerrallaan, asia kerrallaan. 

Silti Rauski tiesi Kiiran saavan paljon enemmän joltain toiselta, joltain, joka olisi sitoutunut siihen ipanaan koko sydämellään. Joltain, jossa olisi oikeasti sitä vanhemmuuspotentiaalia hieman enemmän kuin heissä kahdessa. 

Rauski asetteli Kiiran jalkojensa päälle, katsoi sitä kerran tuimasti ja sai tytön vihdoin nököttämään kiltisti paikoillaan. Ohjaimen pystyi sitten ottamaan taas käteen ja jatkamaan peliä, aloittamaan alusta pieleen menneen pätkän. Kummankin ilme muuttui keskittyneeksi ja tarkkaavaiseksi, muuttui vasta kun Kiira ymmärsi, että kaikki näytöllä tapahtuva oli sidoksissa muovikapulaan Rauskin käsissä. Tytön pienten käsien kosketus sai Rauskin säpsähtämään ja hetken päästä hän tajusi heiluvansa pelissä ympyrää, jotta sai esiteltyä tytölle kaiken, mikä pelistä irti lähti. 

Tyttö nauroi ja taputti käsiään, täysin haltioituneena. Sinisistä silmistä heijastuivat ruudun värikkäät kipinät. Rauski ei tiennyt oliko se ihan normaalia, mutta ainakaan tyttö ei itkenyt. _Mikä tahasa on parempaa ku se rääkynä. Ja ainaki tää osaa arvostaa hyvii pelejä._

Pikkuhiljaa siihen kiljuntaan tottui ja Rauski oppi vilkuilemaan syrjäsilmällä Kiiran reaktioita. Se tyttö oikeasti nautti koko sydämestään, ei kiinnittänyt huomiotaan mihinkään muuhun. Silmät kimalsivat ja kasvoja valaisi puhdas ilo, joka oli niin viattoman ja helpon näköistä, että Rauski alkoi miettiä, mihin se ihmisiltä katosi. Mikä muuttui kun kasvoi aikuiseksi, vaikka kuinka olisi pitänyt kiinni lapsenmielisyydestään? _Vastuu, kai. Ja ymmärrys._

Kun Rauski oli monta tuntia myöhemmin aikeissa lopettaa, Kiira käänsi katseensa häneen vaativan näköisenä. “Okei okei, kerra vielä!” Rauski myöntyi lopulta kun tytön suusta alkoi kuulua tyytymätöntä vikinää. Helvetti kun se osasi pomottaa ja sillä oli valttikorttinaan uhkaus korvia särkevästä kiljumisesta. Kiiran ansiosta hän kuitenkin pelasi vihdoin sen kierroksen kun kaikki pelissä onnistui. 

Eikä Kiira edes yhtään valittanut kun hän löi nyrkit ilmaan ja tuuletti innoissaan, se näytti ihan yhtä innostuneelta.

\---

_Zappis PoV_

Asunnossa oli täysin hiljaista, ja jo pelkkä oven kolahdus kuulosti aivan siltä, kuin joku olisi räjäyttänyt lähistöllä ydinpommin. Kaikki vastaan tulevat huoneet olivat pimeinä, vaikka tavarat olivat yhä siellä, mihin ne olivat jääneet: Lelut lattialla leikkijää vailla, konsolin ohjain sohvalla odottavan näköisenä, tiskit tiskipöydällä. Zappis hymähti hiljaa, mutta hymyili kun huomasi makkarin oven reunoilta hohtavan valon.

Avaimet kilahtivat eteisen tasolle, takki löysi hiljaa paikkansa naulasta. Sukat suhisivat lattiaa vasten melkein äänettöminä, kun Zappis hiipi kohti makkaria, väistellen matkallaan narisevia kohtia lattiassa ja sinne tänne unohtuneita leluja. Kello läheni kahta yöllä. Hän oli aikonut tulla jo aikaisemmin, mutta… Ilta oli venynyt, turhien asioiden takia. 

Sormet hipaisivat kevyesti raollaan olevaa ovea ja se työntyi auki, paljastaen takaansa kämpän ainoan valon. Kattovalo paloi, koko muun kämpän pimeydestä tippaakaan välittämättä, käärien pehmeään otteeseensa koko huoneen. 

Mutta Zappis ei löytänyt huoneesta puoliunista Rauskia, saati kitisevää kakaraansa, hiukset pörrössä ja silmät unesta ja innosta sameina. Ei joutunut kävelemään keskelle äänetöntä kaaosta, jonka Rauski olisi saanut aikaan tapellessaan Kiiraa nukkumaan. Ei joutunut kuulemaan valitusta siitä, miten hänen olisi pitänyt tulla jo aiemmin ja hoitaa ipanansa unten maille. 

Sillä kumpikaan ei ollut hereillä, mikä oli ihme. Molemmat nukkuivat Zappiksen leveällä sängyllä, patjan keskelle käpertyneinä. Rauski oli nukahtanut vaatteet päällä, ja ruutupaita oli rypistynyt jätkän kyljen alle, paljastaen kapean kaistaleen vatsan vaaleaa ihoa. Kiira oli jätkän käsien ja jalkojen keskellä, kuin turvassa sängyn alla vaanivilta hirviöiltä, joita lapsilla oli tapana pelätä. Rääpäle nukkui sormet Rauskin paidan kankaaseen käpertyneinä ja rauhallinen ilme kasvoillaan.

“Zappis..?” kuului Rauskin uninen mumina ja jätkä nosti päätään ihmeissään, siristellen silmiään valossa. Sen huulille nousi pieni, tyytyväinen hymy, joka sai sen uniset silmät lämpenemään. “Moi”, Zappis kuiskasi ja heilautti epäröiden kättään, hymyillen vaistomaisesti vastaukseksi. “Moi”, Rauski mumisi ja laski päänsä takaisin alas, vilkaisten vaaleanpunaista ja tuhisevaa nyyttiä vieressään. “Hyvä kun sä tulit.”

Zappis hymähti ja virnisti. “Sä sait si Kiiran nukkuu?” Äänensävy oli kiusoitteleva, mutta yllättävän pehmeä, hän kun oli oikeasti kämppiksestään jopa hiukan ylpeä. Vastaukseksi kuului kuitenkin vain epäselvää muminaa ja peittojen kahinaa Rauskin kaivautuessa peiton alle, kädet yhä Kiiran ympärillä ja nenä peiton reunaa vasten. Se taisi oikeasti haluta nukkua vaatteet päällä ja mikäs siinä. Ei sitä siitä sängystä enää saisi irtoamaan, se kun oli ehtinyt juurtua siihen. 

“Mä voin men sun huoneesee nukkuu jos sä haluut nukkuu siin…” Zappis mumisi hiljaa, hapuili valokatkaisijaa ja oli jo lähdössä, kunnes kuului vielä yksi vaativa ynähdys. Rauski tuijotti häntä punaruskeilla silmillään anovasti. “Etkä mee, tuu ny tänne vaa”, se sanoi ja taputti laiskasti tyhjää tilaa takanaan, hivuttaen hitaasti itsensä ja Kiiran lähemmäs toista laitaa, tehden Zappikselle lisää tilaa. 

Zappis epäröi hetken, katsellen Rauskin nukkuvia kasvoja. Jätkä oli varmaan aivan puoliunessa, tokkurassa juuri hälvenneistä unistaan. Ei se tiennyt, mitä se oikein pyysi. Sydän teki kuitenkin jätkän sanojen jälkeen oudon voltin, suupielet kääntyivät hellään hymyyn. Ei hän voisi sanoa ei. 

“Okei”, Zappis mumisi hiljaa, riisuutui vaatteistaan - hän kun ei halunnut nukkua vaatteet päällä, siitä tuli jotenkin tunkkainen olo - ja sukelsi sitten Rauskin viereen peiton alle, sammuttaen valot vihdoin perässään. Hän yritti parhaansa mukaan jättää heidän välilleen sopivasti tilaa, antaa molemmille vapauden omaan reviiriin, jotta ei vaikuttaisi mitenkään lähentelevältä. 

Aivan kuin koko kroppa ei olisi jo valmiiksi särissyt sähköstä tuntiessaan toisen jätkän kehosta huokuvan unisen lämmön. Käsille oli vaikeaa löytää paikkaa, sellaista, jossa ne eivät olisi koskettaneet toisen jätkän selkää tai niskaa tai paljasta vatsaa. Ja sitten Rauski työntyi itsepintaisesti lähemmäs, asetti vaativasti selkänsä häntä vasten, mumisi jotain epäselvää. Rikkoi sen vähäisenkin uskon itsehillinnästä. 

Sille oli pakko antaa periksi, ja Zappis veti Rauskin kunnolla rintaansa vasten, kietoi käsivartensa tiukasti tämän ympärille. Kuului tyytyväinen tuhahdus Rauskin käpertyessä vielä pienemmäksi, vetäen peiton tiukasti leukaansa. Kiira ynähti hiljaa kun Zappis silitti sen hiuksia ja sitten tyttö tarttui lujalla otteella hänen etusormeensa, kuin hakien siitä turvaa. Zappis hymyili.

Vaaleat hiukset kutittivat Zappiksen nenää tämän hengittäessä tuttua tuoksua keuhkoihinsa, lämmittäessään kylmää nenäänsä Rauskin niskaa vasten. Silmät painuivat unesta raskaina hitaasti kiinni. Hetken tuntui pahalta päästää jotain niin täydellistä liukumaan sormiensa lomasta pelkän väsymyksen takia. 

Ja toisaalta, mitä hän olisi mukamas enempää tarvinnut? Hän tiesi jo vallan hyvin, että hän oli auttamattomasti, odotusten vastaisesti, täydellisesti ja aivan sekopäisesti rakastunut, ei vain siihen pieneen nyyttiin, vaan myös kämppikseensä. Eihän siinä ollut mitään järkeä, mutta… _Silti._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No niin, no niin. Siinä oli. Viimeinen osa on erittäin lyhyt, sanonpahan vain.


	5. Epilogi - Toisella silmällä katsottuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ei meistä vanhempia sittenkään tullut, mutta jotain kummiskin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erittäin lyhykäinen epilogi, toivottavasti edes sen lyhykäisyyden väärti :)

_Rauski PoV_

“Se pärjää kyl.”

Yllättävä ääni sai Rauskin säpsähtämään ja pudottamaan kädestään sen ainoan asian, joka Kiirasta oli heille jäänyt, aivan vahingossa sekin. Ihan kuin sitä ipanaa ei olisi koskaan ollutkaan tai kaikki olisi ollut vain unta. 

Punainen tutti tipahti sohvalle ja pomppi tyynyjen väliin. Rauski käänsi katseensa ja hymyili aavistuksen verran sinisten silmien huolestuneelle katseelle. “Mä tiiän”, Rauski huokaisi ja nappasi tutin takaisin käteensä, asettaen sen hitaasti sohvapöydälle. Zappis virnisti, mutta jätkän katseessa välähti kaipaus. “Kiira on hyvissä käsissä. Ja mistä sitä tietää, ehkä me nähää se joskus vielä.”

_Niinpä._ Siitä oli nyt kaksi viikkoa kun he olivat kahdestaan kasanneet kokoon kaikki tytön kamat ja vieneet ne sille muksulle sen uuteen kotiin, parin sadan kilometrin päähän. Kuukausi sitä ennen he olivat saaneet sijaiskotianomukseen vastauksen ja pikkuhiljaa totuttaneet tytön uusiin ihmisiin. Se kakara ei ollut paljoa hätkähtänyt nähdessään aivan vieraita naamoja ja nyt se jo taisi ihan tyytyväisenä kutsua sitä pariskuntaa ‘isäksi’ ja ‘äidiksi’. Täydellisiä ne kaksi olivat. Vanhemmiksi luodut. 

Hellästi käsivarret kietoutuivat Rauskin ympärille ja lämmin henkäys kutitti korvaa. “Sä lupasit olla huolehtimatta”, Zappis mutisi ja suuteli sitten pehmeästi niskaa ja alempana olkapäätä. Rauski ynähti ja kääntyi sitten ympäri Zappiksen sylissä. “En mä huolehikkaa”, Rauski murahti ja pyöräytti silmiään. “Mä vaan kaipaan. Äläkä vaan väitä, et sä et muka kaipais, _valehtelija_.” Zappis nauroi ja sitten sen sormet hipaisivat hellästi Rauskin ohimoa. “En väitä.”

Rauski ei voinut ymmärtää, miksi Zappis oli koko asiasta niin huoleton. Sitä olisi luullut ahdistavan se tosiasia, että se oli lupautunut ottamaan täyden vastuun kaikesta: Tytön ‘hylkäämisestä’, tulevaisuudesta, selittämisestä. Se oli luvannut uusille vanhemmille, että he saisivat kertoa tytölle tämän oikeista vanhemmista heti kun sen itse katsoisivat tarpeelliseksi. Tytöllä oli kaikkien mielestä oikeus tietää. 

Jos tyttö siis joskus haluaisi etsiä isänsä käsiinsä, se olisi vapaa tekemään niin. Zappis oli luvannut vastata myös siitä, että tyttö kuulisi totuuden. Syyttäisi se Zappista sitten mistä asioista vain, niin jätkä sanoisi sille ihan suoraan oman näkemyksensä. _“En mä hylänny sua. Sun oli parempi muualla, vaik mä välitinki. Sä et ikinä ois halunnu kasvaa kahen aikuistumattoman jätkän kans.”_ Tyttö päättäisi sitten itse uskoisiko vai eikö. Ja jos ei, niin sitten se varmaan vihaisi isäänsä loppuelämänsä, mutta sen riskin Zappis oli valmis ottamaan. Rauskista se kuitenkin kuulosti täysin kohtuuttomalta. Ei jätkän tarvitsisi turhaa ottaa kaikkia syitä niskoilleen, eihän se ollut edes tehnyt väärin.

Se oli kuunnellut päätöksessään sekä omaa sydäntään, että häntä. _Häntä._ Ei sen tarvitsisi ottaa tytön kiukkua niskaansa Rauskin kykenemättömyyden takia. Varsinkin kun he olivat mielestään tehneet oikein. 

Sillä tottahan se rääpäle oli ollut yksi riesa, täysin sopimaton heidän elämäänsä. Parkunut Rauskilta korvat verille, vaatinut huomiota kuin hullu, valvottanut heitä yöt, ottanut kaiken heidän ajastaan. Ei se ollut yksinkertaisesti sopinut heidän kahden todellisuuteen. Väärään paikkaan ahdettu palapelin palanen. 

Toisella silmällä katsottuna se kakara oli ollut kamalinta. _Ikinä_. Toisella katsottuna taas siinä oli ollut jotain hyvääkin. Paljon enemmän kuin Rauski oli osannut edes kuvitella. Se pieni parkuva nyytti oli tehnyt kahdesta kämppiksestä kumppanit. Ystävistä rakastavaiset. Itsenäisistä miehistä hattaroiden ja ruusujen keskellä elävät rakastuneet hölmöt. 

Tai ei ehkä nyt ihan, mutta melkein. 

“No voi helvetti”, Zappis mutisi ja kiepautti Rauskin sohvalla alleen, katkaisten Rauskin ajatukset. Rauski päästi yllättyneen äännähdyksen tömähtäessään yhtäkkiä selälleen, jalat ylhäällä, käsivarret Zappiksen kaulaan kietoutuneina. Zappis katsoi häntä tutkivasti, kurtisti kulmiaan hänen huolelleen ja hieroi hellästi Rauskin olkapäätä peukalollaan. Siniset silmät sulivat, tummuivat ja lopulta kuumenivat, ja sitten Zappiksen kasvoille levisi lempeä virne.

“Jos sä sen muksun noi kovasti haluut, nii hankitaa oma.”

“Anteeks?” Rauski vinkaisi hermostuneesti ja yritti pysyä jätkän järjen juoksussa mukana. _Mitä sä taas oikee selität?_

“Nii, et enköhä mä onnistu sun kanssaki yhen pyöräyttää jos haluun”, Zappis tokaisi vihjailevasti ja liu’utti kämmenensä t-paidan helman alta Rauskin paljaalle vatsalle. “Helvetin hullu”, Rauski vaikeroi tuntiessaan kylmät sormet farkkujen kauluksella ja lämpimät huulet kaulallaan. Zappiksen virne leveni kun se nousi tuijottamaan Rauskia kymmenen sentin päästä silmiin, raakaa halua katseessaan ja hengityksessään. 

“Sä et ees tiiä, et kuinka hullu.”


End file.
